Currently, boat engines are generally winterized by removing the plugs in the engine block and manifolds and allowing the engine to drain passively, then replacing the plugs and pouring antifreeze into the manifold until the engine is full of antifreeze. This process takes approximately one hour. Utilizing the invention described herein reduces the time required to winterize a typical engine for a pleasure boat to approximately ten minutes. Furthermore, the system I have devised allows the operator to control the entire process from inside the boat. Methods currently in use require the operator to get in and out of the boat during the process. Finally, the system I have devised may be used to winterize inboard engines as well as outboard engines and inboard/outboard engines without taking the boat out of the water as the entire system can be contained on board the vessel. In short, the system I have devised is quicker, easier, and more efficient than the winterizing systems currently in use.